


Escape

by Anonymous



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Technophilia, Tony Needs a Hug, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony is in an abusive relationship with T'Challa. One day, he finally breaks free and hides on Clint's farm. While in hiding, he rediscovers hope and love in these dark times, proving that broken hearts can heal.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony’s life was darkness and shadows, hauntings of his former self when he was happy with T’Challa. T’Challa, the kind, handsome Wakandan man who swept him off his feet and promised him a good life together. They had been like fires, burning in passion for the first few months after Tony moved in with T’Challa in Wakanda. T’Challa had shown him the beautiful African country, the art and history and culture. He had bought Tony a cowrie shell necklace laced with gold and diamonds and vibranium out of his love. 

They spent time between Wakanda and New York, but Tony preferred Wakanda because he could be away from all of his duties. Steve Rogers ran the Avengers in his absence. 

“I wish you well, Tony,” Steve said. “You need a break from all of this stress. We’ll call on you if we need you, but please take care of your own needs first.” 

But, then things turned bad for Tony.

T’Challa’s darker side came through, his violent outbursts. His threats. His possessiveness. He’d fly off the handle every day and beat Tony until Tony was crying. The bruises and cuts on his face were too obvious, so T’Challa forbade him from leaving the palace. And if he did, he was to cover up his face in thick makeup that Shuri bought for him on the web because there wasn’t any in his shade. 

One day, Tony was sitting on their enormous bed, tears running down his face as T’Challa screamed at him. “You’re pathetic, Stark! Because of you, I was late for a council meeting AGAIN!” 

T’Challa slapped Tony on the face over and over until he finally left the room. 

Tony curled up on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably and wishing the Avengers were here. Wishing Pepper was beside him. But, he couldn’t tell them his struggles because T’Challa had threatened to hurt Rhodey. He had to suffer in secret silence. 

 

NEW YORK CITY 

T’Challa was attending an important UN meeting and brought Tony along. They were staying in a very fancy hotel in Manhattan. It should’ve been a romantic getaway, but Tony was bruised and sore as usual. But, he was also finally tired of living like this. 

As soon as T’Challa left with the Dora Milaje, he packed his suitcase and quietly opened the door. M’Baku stood watch out in the hallway, so he quickly ducked back in and headed to the window. It was a long way down, but he’d do anything for freedom. 

He stepped out onto the ledge and crept along the side, not daring to look down where instant death awaited him if he let go and plunged thousands of feet to his death. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” 

Tony nearly had a panic attack when Spider-Man alighted near him, clinging to a window. 

“Spidey!” Tony was almost ready to cry. “Please…can you help me get down to the sidewalk? Please, I’m begging you.” 

“Sure thing,” Spider-Man said before grabbing Tony around the waist. “Fasten your seatbelt and hold on tight, the ride is about to begin!”

With that, he swung down, down, down and Tony nearly passed out from how violently he was thrown to and fro. He nearly kissed the pavement when he was on solid ground. 

“Thanks, kid,” Tony said, wiping his eyes. 

Spider-Man waved to spectators as they passed. “No problem, Mr. Stark. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Tony lied. “It’s….a really long story. I have to run, okay? Don’t tell anyone you saw me here, got it?”

Spider-Man nodded before swinging up to a lamppost, then over an apartment building.

 

It wasn’t safe to go back to Avengers Tower. T’Challa had bugged his apartment rooms there and all of his vehicles so he could track him and watch him at every opportunity. He couldn’t access the money in his bank account. He left his cell phone back at the hotel because T’Challa could track that. He couldn’t use his Iron Man suits. He was completely helpless. He needed to find a car and get to Clint Barton’s safe house. That was his only hope. 

And he needed to do it quick before T’Challa realized he was gone. He didn’t stand a chance against the Dora Milaje without his armor. 

Tony headed to a car rental place. The owner, Spike, was a good friend of his. 

“Hey, Tony!” Spike said, smiling cheerfully when he walked in. But, his smile quickly faded when Tony took off his sunglasses. “Good lord!” 

Tony slumped into a chair and rubbed his eyes. “Spike, I’m in trouble.”

He told Spike everything. By the end, his friend was nearly in tears. “Tony, you have to call the cops!” 

“NO. No cops,” Tony said. “T’Challa will still find a way to get to me. If he captures me and takes me back to Wakanda, I’m done for. The US government can’t save me. Spike…I’ve never run away before. What if he KILLS me? I need to get to Hawkeye’s farm.” 

“Okay, okay,” Spike said, thinking fast. “I’ll give you a car. Follow me.”

He lead him out to the lot where they stopped in front of a sleek red, orange, and yellow Dome Zero with an odd symbol on the front. 

“Kind of gaudy, don’t you think?” Tony said, but he was relieved. The car looked like it had power to it so he could escape fast if he needed to. 

“He’s the best car I have,” Spike said. “He’ll take care of you just fine. No charge.”

Tony hugged Spike. “Thanks, man. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he said as he opened the door and threw his suitcase on the passenger seat. 

“Not a scratch, Tony!” 

“You got it.”

 

Soon, Tony was cruising down the highway, away from New York City and away from the nightmares. For the first time in a long time, he was free. Tears of relief flowed down his bruised cheeks. 

“Hi, Tony, I don’t think we’ve met properly,” a young, cheerful voice said. “I’m Hot Rod!”

Tony almost jumped out of his seat in fear. “What? Who are you, some sort of Amazon Alexa?” 

“No, I’m just Hot Rod. I’m one of Spike’s friends and now I’m your friend, too, since he trusted me to protect you.”

Tony nearly slammed into a pickup truck in front of him because he was so distracted, but the car corrected itself on its own. 

“You’re…the car?” Tony asked, dumbfounded. “Didn’t know Spike built AI.” 

“Yes I’m the car right now. I can tell you all about myself. I like being a car because it’s more accepted. And I can cruise these roads and feel happy and free.” 

“Well, just don’t end up like Ulton, okay?” Tony said, sighing. “I stopped messing with AI years ago. Too unpredictable.” 

Tony looked out of the window, tears pricking his eyes again. 

“Here Tony, let me drive from here. You look like you could use a break,” Hot Rod said. 

Tony took his hands off the steering wheel and gear stick and his feet off the gas pedal, leaning back and closing his eyes. “Thanks.”

“If you need to talk, I’m here for you,” Hot Rod said gently. 

“I tried to build an AI that could understand relationships, but it never works out,” Tony said. “There are things you just wouldn’t understand, no offense. In fact, there are things even I still don’t understand. I thought T’Challa was the one. How did it all go so wrong?”

He broke down into tears again.

 

“Tony!” Clint said when he pulled up into his driveway and got out of the car. 

“Clint, I’m sorry to barge in like this, but I need somewhere to stay.” 

Tony told Clint all about T’Challa. Clint and his wife looked horrified. 

“Tony, I’m so sorry,” Clint’s wife said. 

“Listen, we’re here for you, okay?” Clint said, patting Tony on the shoulder. “We’ll protect you. I’ll call Nat and Steve…”

“No, please no,” Tony said. “I just want to lie low for a while. I’m not emotionally ready enough to get into that.” 

Clint nodded. “Okay. Let me get your room ready and fix you some pizza.” 

Later that evening, Tony went outside and looked at the car again. He ran his hand over its sleek body. “You’re a gorgeous ride,” Tony murmured. 

“Thank you,” Hot Rod said. He seemed to heat up when Tony caressed his spoiler and moved down to his tires, stroking them lovingly before moving his hands to the chrome pipes on the sides of Hot Rod’s body. 

“Sensitive AI,” Tony said, barely containing his lust for this beautiful vehicle. “I like that.”

He reached under the car and found that it was dripping some sort of oil that wasn’t there before, clearly aroused by his ministrations. 

Tony kept stroking the car until it came, spraying the thick fluid all over the ground and letting out a soft moan. 

Tony straightened up again and ran a hand over the symbol on the front of the car. “We’re going to have fun,” he said. 

That night, as he relaxed in his comfortable bed, he was happier than he’d been in ages. He was free of T’Challa and he had someone new to share his heart with. He hadn't been in love like this since Steve Rogers. 

But, would it last?


	2. Chapter 2

Tony should've slept well. He was in a comfortable bed that was even better than the one he shared with T'Challa in Wakanda purely because of the fact that he was safe at last. Away from the violence. A cool breeze blew through the cracked open window. Tony left his curtains undrawn so he could see the stars, constellations he forgot even existed after living in the city for so long. It was comforting. 

But, as soon as he went to sleep, his night was filled with bad dreams where T’Challa would kick him down the stairs or try to strangle him. He woke up with a start, clutching at his throat. The clock said 4:15 am. 

Unable to go back to sleep, he went down to the kitchen where he was surprised to find Clint at the bar, eating a bag of veggie chips. 

“You too, huh?” Clint said. 

Tony sighed and sat on a stool. “Yeah, I can’t get T’Challa out of my mind.”

Clint looked at him with concern. “You need to call the authorities. He’s basically holding you and your belongings hostage. I can’t believe you won’t at least tell Steve…”

Tony felt a pang in his heart at Steve’s name. “No. I just want to get away from it for a while.”

“I think a therapist might do you well. Do you want me to look for someone? Or should I call Pepper…or…”

Tony shook his head. “Just give me a day or two. I need to get my head together.” 

Clint laid a hand on his shoulder. “I’m here for you if you need anything, okay?” 

Tony smiled, filled with gratitude at his friend. 

 

Clint and Tony chatted until sunrise, then Clint’s family came downstairs and he cooked them pancakes and hash browns. 

When Tony had eaten so much he was ready to burst, he went outside to see Hot Rod. 

“Good morning, Roddy,” Tony said, patting his amazing rental car. “Do you want to go for a drive?”

“Sure,” Hot Rod said. “There’s a lake about 30 minutes from here. Should we go there?”

“Sounds like a good plan!” Tony said. 

When he climbed inside of Hot Rod, he felt so comfortable. His heart beat faster as they pulled away from the farm and headed up the road. 

“How are you feeling, Tony?” 

Tony sighed. “Couldn’t sleep. Bad dreams about…him.”

“I’m so sorry. That must be hard,” Hot Rod said as they took a sharp turn around a corner, going well over 100 miles per hour. 

Tony poured out his heart to his car for the whole trip to the lake, with Hot Rod occasionally offering his support or some advice. 

They parked at the edge of the water and Tony climbed out and stood on the gravel, looking out over the calm ripples of blue. He shivered, wishing he would’ve grabbed a jacket. There wasn’t anyone here today. It was so quiet and private. 

“Spike’s son and I like going to lakes. We go fishing sometimes,” Hot Rod said. “But, I haven’t gotten out for a while. I’ve been stuck at the car lot.”

“Why would a beautiful vehicle like you be trapped in a place like that?” Tony said. 

“I’m supposed to watch Spike,” Hot Rod said. 

Tony leaned against Hot Rod and looked up at the clear blue sky. “Why didn’t Spike ever talk about you? Are you two…close?”

“As in romantically? No, nothing like that. We’re just friends,” Hot Rod said. 

Tony felt elated. He wasn’t taken. There might be a chance between them. “This is going to sound ridiculous, but I think…I think I’m in love with you. I have a lot of flings, and I admit yesterday I didn’t think our thing would lead to much, but…I genuinely like you.”

There was a pause. “It meant more to you yesterday?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Yes,” Tony said. “So much more.” 

 

On their way home, Hot Rod was mostly silent, probably thinking over Tony’s words. Finally he said something, “Are you sure about this? I’m not just a simple AI who can self drive. There’s more to me than meets the eye. I think it might be dangerous if we’re together because you’re human and I’m a complex machine.”

“That doesn’t bother me,” Tony said. “I love AI. Technology is one of my greatest hobbies.”

“It doesn’t bother you that I’m not human?” 

Tony patted the dashboard. “No, of course not. You’re important to me.”

“Thank you, Tony.” Hot Rod said. 

And together they kept driving, Tony’s spirits lifted more than they had been in ages.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter and Ned walked into Peter’s home and threw their backpacks on the couch before heading to the kitchen to get some snacks. Ned was telling Peter all about the new DLC for Battlefront II, but the conversation quickly shifted to speculation about Halo Infinite. 

“Do you think Master Chief will----“

Ned fell silent at the look of terror on Peter’s face as pulled a piece of paper off the fridge. 

“What’s wrong?” Ned said frantically. 

Peter read the notice: “Dear Mr. Parker. No harm will come to May Parker and your secret identity will remain a secret if you tell us where Tony Stark is. You have until the clock strikes midnight. If you tell anyone about this note, we will know and you will regret it. Sighned, the Dora Milaje.” 

“Whoa, like Black Panther’s bodyguards?” Ned said. “Why would they kidnap your aunt?”

Peter was stunned. What was going on? He knew something was wrong when he ran into Tony on the ledge of the hotel. He wished he would’ve gone back instead of leave Tony to do whatever. Usually, Tony was able to handle these sorts of weird things just fine, but clearly it was something much bigger. And T’Challa? What sort of trouble was Tony in with Wakanda? Last he checked, they were allies. 

“You gotta call the police!” Ned said. 

“No!” Peter said, nervousness flooding him. “They said they’ll hurt May if I expose them. I need to do this alone. I’ve got to find Tony!”

“Okay, I’ll help you,” Ned said, running to his backpack to get his laptop. “Come on, we’ll use our super spy skills and track him down.” 

 

 

It was a quiet, sunny afternoon and Tony was enjoying time with Hot Rod again. This time they were out in a field on Clint’s farm. It was good to feel the sun on his face and feel the quietness of nature around him. He didn’t get peaceful moments like this in the city where chaos and noise pollution ruled his life. 

Tony and Hot Rod were telling eachother about themselves, switching back and forth. 

“My dad was a huge fan of Captain America,” Tony said. “Used to talk about him way too much. He was in love with Cap. Your turn.”   
“I—I miss my home,” Hot Rod said. His voice was sad. 

Tony still didn’t know much about his backstory. “Your…home? Like the car lot?”

“No, my planet,” Hot Rod said. 

Tony laughed. “You’re from another PLANET?” 

Hot Rod hesitated. “I’m supposed to stay hidden, but…I trust you enough.” 

With that, Hot Rod’s vehicle components shifted. Tony watched in fascination as everything in the car’s body changed and morphed until he was staring at some sort of tall android with colorful red, orange, and yellow plating, just like the car. He had a smooth, gray-colored face framed by a red helm of some sort. His eyes were bright blue, no pupils or irises. 

“Wow, you’re like a…living car AI?” 

“I guess you can call me that,” Hot Rod said. He squatted down and reached out a large hand toward Tony. “Does it upset you?”

Tony gently caressed the robot’s hand. “Not at all. I---“ 

Before he could finish, two fighter jets streaked across the sky, circling back and coming closer to the farm. 

Hot Rod pulled away. “That’s not good…” he said. “I think they’ve found you!”


End file.
